Taylor's story
by swiftstar13
Summary: Set in eclipse. Taylor is a newborn changed by Victoria for her army, but she doesn't agree with Victoria. So she finds the Cullens. The thing is, Taylor wasn't very normal before but she definitely isn't now. (This is my first fanfic and I'm rubbish at summaries)
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I ran through the forest, my hair flying behind me in the wind. I loved this feeling of the speed and strength that I have recently acquired. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran as fast as I could to get away from my captors.

As soon as I woke up from the three days of agony I knew there was something different about me, even more than before. The strength. The speed. But most importantly, my new craving for...blood.

**They **tried to explain it all to me but somehow I **knew** what they were really doing. I **knew **I shouldn't be part of this. So I ran.

At first they tried to follow and catch me but after a couple of miles they turned back and gave up. I knew I had to keep running but I just didn't know where. That is until I got a message from my mother.

All she said were 3 simple words. "Find the Cullens". That's all she said but somehow I knew where to go. It's like my legs had a mind of their own.

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when I saw that I was nearing a beautiful white mansion. That's when I realised I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to 'the Cullens'. What would they be like?

"I should just say it straight out", I thought to myself. "There's no point in trying to figure out a way to tell them".

As I got to the door I raised my hand to knock on the door. Then I put it back down. What would they think of me just appearing on their doorstep? Before I had time to think about it or change my mind I quickly raised my hand and knocked on the door.

The door was quickly opened by a lady with caramel lock and golden eyes. "Hello", she said. "Can I help you with anything honey?"

"This is the hard bit", I thought to myself. Before I could gather the courage I need to answer her, 6 other vampires stood behind her. There was also 1 human which I guessed must have been Bella.

I swallowed hard, "I-I'm here to pass a m-message". They were all looking at me expectantly. I did the only thing that popped into my mind.

"Victoria is after **her**", I said pointing at Bella.

* * *

**This is more of a taster chapter to see if anyone is interested so if you're reading then : thanks for reading! If anyone like this story so far and is interested then please leave a review, that would really help! **

M.M


	2. Meet Taylor

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

**To anyone reading : here's chapter 2!**

* * *

** T POV :**

I heard a frightened gasp and looked up to see 8 shocked faces staring at me with interest.

"You'd better come in", said a man with light blonde hair and gold eyes. What's with the gold eyes? I thought they're meant to be red?!

As I followed them in I had a chance to look around. The house was beautiful and very spacious. As I was looking around I also made note of the exits in case I had to leave quickly - just a habit I guess.

They all either sat or stood by the couch while I took a seat on the armchair directly opposite.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella."

"I know", I whispered.

At this they all looked suddenly very interested. I shook my head,"I'm Taylor."

I caught the quick movement as the all glanced towards the vampire, Edward, who shrugged. If I had been human I would definitely have missed it. Now they were definitely interested.

Suddenly Jasper gasped. Everyone turned towards him with concern. "What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked him gently.

"I tried to use my gift to calm her down but it sort of...bounced off and effected me instead", he said in shock.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "Why don't you tell us about yourself and how you know about Victoria?" asked Carlisle with a gentle smile. I nodded.

"Before I was changed by Victoria I was a demigod, a daughter of Athena-"

"But demigods and greek gods are just myths!", boomed Emmett before I could continue.

"So are you", I replied. "now let me continue with my story!"

I heard chuckles around the room and smiled. "As I was saying, before I was changed I was - I guess I still am, my mother won't change- a demigod. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"When I was 13 I ran away from home because my dad didn't want me. He had started a new family and said that I was scaring them with all of the monsters that I was attracting as a demigod. I used to live in Vancouver with my dad so when I was running away I ended up running south towards Seattle. That's how I came upon Victoria.

"As you probably know people have been recently disappearing in Seattle. Well they have been changed by Victoria for her newborn army. Her army that's created for your destruction".

I stopped here and let the news sink in. 8 shocked face were staring at me. Again.

Jasper was the first to recover. "You said you were a newborn, but you don't look like one. For example your eyes are grey not red. You're also in a room with a human but don't look like you mind. I mean you haven't even tried to attack her".

"Ever since I woke up from the transformation I knew there was something different about me. I didn't have the same red eyes as the others, but then again neither do you. I have the same stormy grey eyes as my mother's. I also **knew **things. I **knew** what Victoria's plan was even though she didn't tell us and I didn't like it. I think that my knowledge has something to do with my mom being the goddess of wisdom. Maybe it's some sort of gift. I think that my eye colour has something to do with my knowledge.

"I can't say its easy for me to restrain myself from attacking Bella but I don't want to hurt her seeing as you all love her so much. The fact that I haven't fed yet at all since my transformation a couple of days ago doesn't make it any easier.

"As to why you can't use your gifts I think I have an idea. I think that you can't control my emotions and Edward can't read my mind because I have a shield - knowledge has to be protected".

"Wait you haven't hunted at ALL yet?" Asked Carlisle.

"No I never really had a chance, but I also didn't want to be a monster. I knew you had a different diet so I wanted to find out more".

Edward looked at me and said, "how did you know what Jasper's and my gift is?"

"I told you I **know **things. I also know that Alice can see the future but I'm not sure if she can see mine".

"Can you Alice?"

"No", she sighed in frustration after trying for a couple seconds.

"Anyway, I'd better be going. It was nice meeting you", I said nearing the door.

"Wait", Esme stopped me. "Where will you go? Why don't you just stay here with us?"

* * *

**Right that was Chapter 2! If you liked it or have any improvements for methen please review and let me know! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3**

* * *

Esme said that as soon as we finished discussing our plans for defence she would take me on my first hunting trip. I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out but Emmett said its fun.

I decided that I want to stay with the Cullens for a while and try their diet. I liked it better than the 'traditional' vampire diet, I didn't have to be a monster.

We were all sitting listening to Jasper talk through ideas about defence. It turns out that Jasper has had the most experience with newborns in the past than anyone else and his scars prove that.

I was sitting on the edge of the couch listening to Jasper when Esme comes and sits next to me. I can't help but tense up. I'm not used to such close contact. When she tried to hug me I flinched away instinctively.

"Sorry I'm not used to contact with other people", I mumbled. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Its okay honey", she soothed as she pulled me into a gentle embrace."Are you nervous about your first hunting trip?"

By this time we were the only ones left in the room with the discussion finished. It had been decided that we would train with the wolves tomorrow evening. The wolves had agreed to help and protect Bella and I couldn't wait to meet them.

I rested my head on Esme's shoulder. "Very nervous", I replied. "I was going to ask you for some tips. I don't exactly feel like embarrassing myself in front of everyone".

She chuckled softly, "you'll be fine as long as you just follow your instincts".

I sat there enjoying the comfortable silence just as much as Esme was. I knew her past and I knew how much she wanted to be a mother so I decided that this is what I will try to be to her, a daughter.

* * *

**Thats chapter 3. I liked the idea of Esme and Taylor having a mother-daughter moment. Please review and tell me your opinion of my story. I have decided that I will wait until I get around 5 reviews so that I know that people are interested. Thanks for reading and if you are interested then please review! ;)**

M.M


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Soon everyone was ready and we set off into the woods. Edward didn't come with us seeing as he needed to take Bella home and make sure that she was safe. After running for a long time we finally drew to a stop in small clearing quite a distance away from the house. This was the part I was dreading, I really didn't want to embarrass myself. Esme put her arm around my shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Soon everyone had gone their separate ways and I was left with Rosalie and Esme.

"Do you want me to show you how to hunt before you try it?", asked Rosalie smiling gently at me. I nodded in response.

I watched as she slowly stepped back away from me and Esme and stood with her eyes closed. She was listening. I watched as she suddenly took off a bit deeper into the woods. That's when I saw her prey.

There was a little herd of deer just in front of her feeding on the grass. I watched as she observed them looking for the best way to attack. Quickly she pounced on the one with a slight limp, the weakest one in the herd. I watched her in awe. She was so graceful!

"How am I supposed to do that?!", I whispered quietly. I heard Esme chuckle beside me.

"Just do what your instinct tells you to. Listen, and then just go for it", she shrugged. Easier said than done.

I followed her instructions and closed my eyes to listen to my surroundings. I could hear a small group of elk not far away, drinking from a nearby stream. As Esme said I just went for it. I ran towards the group as quietly as I could and hid behind a bush near the stream, watching them. I noticed one that was weak and would be the easiest to catch and I pounced. It felt good to hunt for the first time, the fire in my throat was more bearable now. It only took one glance at my clothes for anyone to know that it was my first time, everything was ripped and stained.

After everyone had finished we headed back. I decided to follow everyone back even though I knew that I could easily outrun them if I wanted to. Rosalie got to the house first and as I walked in she gave me a pile of clothes.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and change into these?" Rosalie asked me gently, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Thanks", I answered running into the bathroom. As I locked the bathroom behind I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The hunting trip didn't go as bad as I imagined, but there was still something stressing me out. I think it was the fact that I was on high alert making sure I didn't do ANYTHING wrong. I liked the Cullens, they were like the loving family I never really got to experience. I just didn't want anything to go wrong, I didn't want them to kick me put and not want me like my dad did.

I got changed into the pair of jeans and t-shirt that Rosalie gave to me. As I walked out the bathroom everyone's heads turned in my direction. I stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Rosalie.

"I don't know. What do vampires usually do to pass the time?"

"We-", Emmett started.

"Emmett", Edward warned.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rosalie asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure", I said, still unsure about the weird exchange between Emmett and Edward.

Cautiously I sat next to Esme on the couch, unsure of what else to do with myself, who seeing my uncertainty put an arm around my shoulders. Slowly I leaned my head down so that my head was resting on Esme's shoulder. Esme kissed me on the forehead as I cuddled up to her. The action felt so unfamiliar yet so comforting.

"What shall we watch?" Rosalie asked me from by the tv.

"I don't know. I don't mind".

"How about The Hunger Games?"

I just nodded in response as I watched the film come on.


End file.
